1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band-like ring that has jewels, precious stones and the like mounted thereon.
2. Prior Art
Ordinary rings are usually designed and made so that each ring can fit the size of the finger of an individual user on which the ring is to be mounted. The ring that is specifically designed to fit the finger of one user may not fit the finger of another user. In this case, the ring would become of no utility unless appropriate modifications are made to the original ring. Thus, the ring must be modified so that it can fit the finger of the user each time the user purchases a ring in which the user is interested.
As contrasted with the ordinary rings described above, a band-like ring includes a band and a band retainer such as a buckle, and is designed to permit the length of the band to be adjusted to any desired length by the band retainer. No modifications are required, therefore, in order to permit the ring to fit the finger of a particular user. Such band-like rings (i.e. adjustable band rings) may be used as presents or gifts without having to care about the size of the finger of any potential recipient.
One example of the band-like ring is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application published under No. Showa 60 (1985)-91017, and includes a band and a buckle secured to the base end of the band. The band has holes that are provided at proper positions, and the buckle is made of a frame including a hook that can be brought into engagement with any of the holes. When this band-like ring is mounted on the finger, it may be mounted on the finger by first inserting the forward end of the band into the frame of the buckle, and then allowing the hook of the buckle to engage any proper hole so that the middle portion of the band can be securely held within the buckle. The buckle includes a platinum plate within its frame, on which tiny jewel beads are mounted.
In the band-like ring described above, the holes are provided at intervals that allow the band to be adjusted to any length. For this reason, the holes must be provided closely to each other. If the band is relatively long as compared with the size of the finger, or if the finger is relatively thin as compared with the length of the band when the ring is mounted on the finger, some looseness will occur on the forward end side of the band. This looseness on the forward end side might easily be caught by any other object, and might also be an obstruction as it is apart from the finger.
The prior art band-like ring has disadvantages in that the location of the ring where tiny jewel beads can be mounted is limited, and the area where tiny jewel beads can be mounted is also limited.